One to Love Forever
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Dr. Swan has come to Forks on a mission, to find one to love forever. Entry for the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Cullen contest. Warning: contains murder, some less than consensual sex, and dark themes. Continue at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Cullen Contest**

**Pen name: Kimmydonn  
**

**Title: One to Love Forever  
**

**Word Count: 4110**

**Rating: Mega M**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ and its characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer; _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson, and _Mary Reilly_ to Valerie Martin. No copyright infringement is intended and all creative rights to these characters belong to their original authors. No profit is being made from this story.

**Warning: contains murder, some less than consensual sex, and dark themes. Continue at your own risk.**

* * *

Bella walked into the day care wearing a pale blue sundress. She greeted her coworkers in the dim light of pale dawn and found her room. She filled out her attendance sheet for the day and waited for the first of her tiny charges to arrive.

"Mrs. Masen, Mrs. Masen!" Jenna sang as she ran up and hugged the petite brunette. Jenna was four years old with red-brown skin and a smile showing 20 perfect little baby teeth.

Bella hugged the little girl and lifted her from the floor. "Good morning, Jenna." She kissed the little girl's cheek and was tickled by one of her three black pigtails.

Jenna giggled and squirmed. Bella set her down and the girl ran to the toy box to choose her favorites before the other children her age arrived. Bella listed Jenna and her drop off time on her sheet. Over the next hour, she was greeted in similar fashion by seven more preschoolers. Each smiled, most hugged and all said, "Mrs. Masen." Some were more intelligible in their speech than others.

Bella lead them in a game of duck duck goose, read them stories, put on a puppet show, and fed them a snack of fruit and crackers. It was a typical day at the Forks Day Care. The children put on their rain coats and boots after nap and went to splash in the ever present puddles. After drying them all off Bella directed them in a craft they could take home and cleaned up while they played with the various toys the day care offered. Finally the parents came to reclaim their youngsters and Bella received another round of hugs, a few kisses, and many 'see you tomorrows' from her little charges. She smiled at each child and each parent before filling out the pick up times and handing her sheet into the office. She filled out an incident report for Bobby biting Jenna. It had been a wrestling match gone badly and both had been given time-out, but a report was still needed. Then she went home, to Edward.

She walked slowly up the lane to the small white house. Two bedrooms and a postage stamp yard were all it claimed, but it was enough for the pair of them. Edward spent the days here, doing the lord only knew what. She'd tried to convince him that he could come out, spend the daylight hours in the muted light that filtered through omnipresent cloud cover, but he had never found anything to drag him from the confines of their home, except her.

She was barely in the door when he pressed her to it, his red eyes hungry. "Mmm, yes, love, I'm home," she greeted him seductively. "Let me take off the dress so I can keep it, all right?" she said coyly and pulled the garment over her head. The contacts dissolved in Bella's brown eyes, leaving them as red as Edward's.

His mouth crashed against hers, and she slipped the panties down her thighs. Her salary was not enough to afford new underwear for every day. As it was, she went without a bra as often as she could to prevent their destruction.

Edward's hand brushed over her bare breast as she coiled her fingers in his bronze hair. "So tell me which candidate are we testing tonight?" he asked in his melodious tenor.

"The Clearwater girl," Bella said against his mouth. "She is eighteen, supple and lithe. She will make an excellent companion."

Edward lifted Bella from the floor and her legs wrapped around his waist. He put one hand under a buttock, cupping and squeezing as the other spread her growing wetness over her lower lips. She hissed in pleasure.

"And where will we find Miss Clearwater?" Edward asked, opening his fly and dropping his pants. His long erection popped free and he stroked it once, spreading Bella's wetness over himself.

"At Damien's, after eight. She will be there with friends." Bella's voice grew more ragged as he slammed his length into her. Her head knocked on the door as she groaned.

"I will never understand how you are able to walk among them. But it is certainly beneficial that you do." He continued to force himself in and out of her, pinning her to the wood of the door.

Bella cried as the pleasure he brought her peaked, and he groaned as her insides reciprocated. He carried her, still wrapped around his waist to the bathroom to clean up. He stepped out of his pants leaving them in a pool on the floor.

Dr. Swan had come to Forks twenty years ago. It was then that Bella had formed her alias, Mrs. Masen. She had switched day cares, but stayed in the area. Most simply assumed she aged gracefully to look so good at thirty-five, but in fact, she had never aged a day over twenty-eight. It was an excellent age. She could pass for eighteen with little trouble and was accepted, with only polite disbelief, up to forty. She changed her claimed age with new employment, so it was only former co-workers who would have reason to think she was older than seemed possible.

Together, using her photos from the day care, she and Edward had selected candidates for their pleasures. They were voracious feeders. They desired not only blood, but breeding, sexuality, sensuality. Their preferred prey would be young, virile, strong – mentally and physically – and of course, beautiful. They selected candidates from a young age and Bella kept tabs on them as they grew. When they came of age, they would be sampled, tested, and then discarded. They had never found one worthy of keeping for an eternity of their pleasure. They continued to look though. They would have to leave soon. She couldn't fool people here much longer. She wondered where she might find another community with as much cloud cover as Forks. Somewhere with smog, perhaps?

Tonight, Leah Clearwater would be tested. She had been in Bella's day care class fourteen years ago and grown into a magnificent young woman. Her skin was flawless, her hair lustrous. She would please Edward greatly. But would she please, Bella? They were very different in their appetites.

After cleaning up, Edward and Bella dressed each other. Mrs. Masen must never be recognized in the Swan, as she called herself in the evenings, she went to some effort to change her appearance. The first and most obvious, were her eyes. She wore contact lenses to make them brown during the day, but pretended she wore them at night to make her eyes blood red. She diverged from the pastel palette of colours that graced Bella Masen's face to black, maroons, burgundies and golds for evening wear. She also pinned her hair completely up. With her features so defined and her usually soft flowing hair pulled severely back, few would think to see Bella Masen in the Swan. Occasionally the candidates recognized her. That was for the best, actually. The Swan was most pleased with those ones.

Tonight the Swan wore red leather. Her icy white skin contrasting with the blood red of the second skin and the black of the laces tying her into it. Her heaving breasts were nearly bursting from their confines. The skirt just reached the bottom of her ass cheeks. She looked like the ultimate slut. No one would see demure Bella Masen in this get up. Her boots reached her knee and were similarly laced.

Edward wore black leather pants and a deep blue silk shirt, open halfway down his chest revealing sculpted muscle. His boots were buckled and the silver and chrome of them shone in the lights of the bar as they entered.

"Edward and the Swan." The bouncer announced upon seeing them. "It's been a few nights."

"Now Felix," Bella said, leaning over to give both men an eyeful. "You know we can't be doing this every night. We have to take time for each other sometimes, too." She ran her tongue up Felix's neck and purred when she heard him groan.

"I'm going to get a piece of you one day, Swan," he promised for the sixty-seventh time. Sixty-six candidates and none of any worth. Dr. Swan was beginning to think their search was futile. But they had ten years worth of candidates to go.

"Which one?" Edward asked, running his hand down the Swan's back and cupping her.

"There," she purred, nodding her head to the native woman at the bar. "The one in pink."

Leah Clearwater was amidst her friends and enjoying a relaxing night out. She was on her third drink and feeling very fine. She wore a pink dress that stopped just short of her knees and straps that tied behind her neck. She was up for some action tonight and hoped Mr. Right was going to walk through that door.

Edward approached the gaggle of girls while Swan lounged on one of the stools at the other end of the bar. Leah was straight, so this would be Edward's hunt. "The Swan," she heard murmured through the crowd. Her reputation did precede her. Few would approach her though. Her reputation included pain for one who was successful in gaining her attentions. Pain with pleasure, of course.

Edward ordered a drink and Leah turned at the sound of his voice. "Celebrating something?" he asked, his voice dripping seduction.

"Um, just the end of the week," Leah stammered.

"That's as good a reason as any," he said, clinking his glass with hers. "To the end of the week. To the week to come?" he asked.

"To the week to come," she agreed and sipped her beverage.

Edward's glass touched his lips but he didn't swallow the vile liquid. There were only two liquids he wanted to taste, and both came from the human sitting before him. "Enjoy your celebration," he whispered in her ear, rubbing himself against her as he slid away from the bar.

"Oh, my, god." One of Leah's friends was about to have a coronary. "That was Edward. I don't believe it. He wants you, Leah. You have to follow him. You know you do."

"I- I – I just don't know." She took a deep swallow from her glass. "You've heard the rumors right? The people going missing?"

"I've heard they fuck people to death," another of her friends said. "Bodies with giant grins on their faces. I'd die in those arms," she said, drooling over Edward who was now leaning on the stool next to Swan. His ass was splendidly displayed for the ladies to enjoy.

"Any takers?" he asked the Swan, smiling at the young men who were ogling her. He didn't often think of her as Bella. Bella was the vapid human imitator that left the house each morning. She was the Swan now.

"Not yet, but I'm hopeful. Let's give them some incentive." She opened her legs, putting one heeled boot on the stool Edward leaned on. He ran his tongue down her leg from knee to crotch, his nose disappearing under her skirt. She closed her eyes and put a hand to her breast as his tongue didn't stop upon reaching its destination.

"Oh my god, he's eating her. Right there. No, don't look." The whispering buzzed around them.

Edward took a last lap and lifted her leg so he might sit on the stool. He pulled her leg straight and ran a hand along it's length. "You have such divine limbs. You know that," he said with a smile. She smiled back. Even when they were trying to land a candidate he took time to compliment and please her.

"Don't let her run too far," the Swan warned, looking to Leah Clearwater who was approaching a native man in the corner.

"No, certainly not. Don't let them run too close," he said with smirk. He laid a kiss on her boot toe as he lifted it and rose again.

Knowing that she wore nothing under the short skirt brought more males to the Swan. "He-hello," the first stammered.

She stopped short of rolling her eyes. "And what is your name, baby?" she asked instead.

"Eric," his voice broke.

"And what is it you want, Eric?" she asked running her tongue over her lips before saying his name. His breath hitched.

"Um... fuck," he cussed quietly. "Nothing, never mind."

She did roll her eyes as he left. Small town boys were so timid.

Edward stalked Leah. He could move silently, but he made his boots clap loudly on the floor, wanting her to hear him, wanting her to anticipate him, wanting her to stop her approach of the man in the corner.

Leah heard the heavy boots and turned her head just enough to see Edward approaching her. Twice in one night, surely she was dreaming. What would he want with her?

A cold hand rested on her back. "Would you dance with me?" he asked, gesturing to the floor where a few people gyrated with one another.

"I – I don't dance."

"I find that hard to believe, with legs like these." he ran a hand down one to her knee lifting her foot from the floor. She gasped as he ran it back up under her skirt. "I imagine you dance very well."

"What do you think you're doing?" the tall man in the corner stepped forward, putting a palm to Edward's chest.

"I was merely asking the lady to dance," he said staring down the man, who although tall, was only a few inches taller than Edward himself. "She has not answered me yet." He looked to Leah now and his eyes were smoldering.

"No – not now," she continued to stammer.

"I understand," he said quietly, disappointed. "If you change your mind, my friend and I are planning to step out for air. You'd be welcome to join us." He nodded to the Swan who was lounging in her seat, intimidating the silly boys staring at her.

"I – all right."

"Leah, no," the man said, grabbing her arm.

"I think that is for the lady to decide," Edward growled, lifting the man's hand from Leah's arm and squeezing it until he winced.

"Back off, Sam. I'll be fine. Go run home to Emily," she spat. She put an arm through Edward's and he smiled at her.

"That colour is magnificent on you," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Edward didn't even look to the Swan, leading Leah out of Damien's.

Felix shook his head at the girl as she walked past with Edward. "Have a good night, Edward, Leah."

Bella stopped at the door to give Felix one more good feel before she left. She hooked a leg to his hip and put his hand to her thigh. Then she leaned in again and kissed the bottom of his jaw. "Is tonight your night?" she asked him.

"No, Swan. Tonight is not my night. Go on." He pushed her away and she let out a peal of laughter. Felix was such fun to tease. If he didn't know his life was in danger should he ever actually 'get a piece of her,' then he was the luckiest man in the world as well as one with excellent restraint.

Edward led Leah to the trees where he put his back to one and pulled her mouth to his. "You are beautiful, Leah."

"Edward?" she asked, shaking in fear and anticipation.

"Yes, Leah," he murmured against her lips, kissing them again.

"Why me?"

Swan answered from behind her. "Because you are beautiful. Because you are young. Because you look like you can keep up with us." She slipped a hand under Leah's skirt and cupped her ass cheek, sliding the fabric of her panties aside.

Leah moaned in pleasure. Edward quickly released himself and tore Leah's panties away.

"Not so fast, love," Swan said, stilling his hand on Leah's hot center. "Let's be sure she understands what we're asking of her."

"Yes, whatever it is, yes," she breathed, her body swaying with the seduction the pair were pouring over her. Her head tipped back into the Swan's and the Swan licked her earlobe making her twitch against Edward's hand. He slipped fingers into Leah, ignoring the Swan's warning.

"We want to know if you are a killer, Leah. We want to know if you'd be willing to give anything for your passion, your hunger. Would you drink the blood of the one you fucked?"

"What?" Leah was suddenly shaken from her dream-like, sex-filled trance. "No, of course not."

"Pity," the Swan said. "Well, that's no reason not to have fun, is it?" She put her mouth to the hollow under Leah's ear and Edward lifted Leah's legs to his waist, pulling his fingers over her clit. She screamed in pleasure as his thick rod plunged into her.

While Edward pulled and pushed Leah over his shaft, the Swan slipped her hands around Leah's waist, one over, one under. She stroked and pinched Leah as Edward fucked her and stroked and pulled Edward's balls under her, rubbing them into her ass. Leah came quickly and loudly. Edward didn't slow though. He continued to ram into her, pulling her tighter to him.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," she screamed. "You're tearing me apart," she groaned.

"No, now, you're going to be torn apart," the Swan whispered, dropped Edward and sticking her middle finger into Leah's ass. She screamed again as she was fucked in both openings.

The Swan could feel Edward throbbing in Leah and his eyes hungrily met hers over the girl's shoulder. She nodded to him and he buried himself deep in Leah while the Swan continued to ream the girl. They both put their mouths to opposite sides of her neck and bit down.

The warm blood filled both their mouths and they drank hungrily. Leah's screams were cut off in seconds as she lost the strength to power them. The corpse sagged between them.

"Why do you ask them like that?" Edward asked. "You must know they'll never accept."

"One will. One day." The Swan was certain a playmate was out there somewhere, waiting for them to find him or her.

They disposed of the body and went home to clean up.

Bella arrived at the Forks Day Care Monday morning. She pulled out her sheet and greeted her preschoolers. "Did you have a nice weekend, Jenna? What did you do with your Mommy?" she asked.

Bella Masen wasn't entirely an act. She really did love these little children; she was desperate to find one to love forever.

It was several weeks before Corin found them. Edward and the Swan were still on either side of Mike.

Mike Newton had followed the Swan to the edge of the pond, unable to believe his luck. She stroked his cheek with her cold hand and he looked over her face. "Mrs. Masen?" he asked. The Swan's breath caught. Being recognized by a candidate was always a good sign.

"Yes, Mike. I've been watching you for a very long time. I'm hoping you'll be like me. I'm hoping you'll hunt, love and kill with me. Fuck me, Mike," she begged him, unfastening his pants while she put his hand under the black vinyl she wore tonight.

"Mrs. Masen, Bella. I never stopped thinking about you. When I saw you in town-" He groaned sliding into her. "I mean, the Swan, she's sexy - God you're more than sexy - but Mrs. Masen. Imagining what she hid..."

"What did she hide?" Swan asked Mike. This was an excellent sign. He enjoyed both sides of her. Perhaps she had finally found the one. She saw Edward approaching from behind as Mike pinned her to the tree she rested against.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned. "You are so hot. I dreamt of seeing you like this, feeling you like this. I couldn't kill, but I could love."

"Damn," she moaned. Her irritation didn't last though as Mike pleasured her, her juices sliding down his shaft.

Edward reached around and spread the slickness to Mike' ass. "What?"

"We love together." Edward continued to fondle him, rubbing himself against Mike's puckered hole while the Swan reached her climax.

"But I... I couldn't..." His resistance was weak and weakening. Then the Swan and Edward put their lips and teeth to either side of his neck. The Swan squeezed the still hard shaft inside her once more. They were startled from their pleasures by a voice from deeper in the trees.

"You two have been making quite a mess. I'm afraid we can't allow your indiscretion to uncover our kind. Edward, Swan, I'm here to destroy you both." Corin had the same red eyes. He had black hair that fell around his face to accentuate the paleness of his skin. He was obviously a vampire as well.

"Corin, wait." The new voice made both Bella and Edward turn. Dr. Cullen, a surgeon here in Forks, stepped from the shadows. His blonde hair was almost as pale as his skin and his odd gold eyes had always confounded Bella. She didn't know what he was, only that he was similar to them, but different somehow.

"Carlisle Cullen," Corin mused. "I haven't seen you in two centuries. Are you still on that ridiculous abstinence diet?"

"Yes, Corin. And I don't abstain, I drink animal blood." That was it. He was a vampire, but he was denying his nature. That was what made him different.

Corin shrugged. "Same thing."

"Bella is a member of this community. I believe I can rehabilitate her. She has compassion for human life. I've seen her with the children. I have seen nothing but this side of Edward, but please, let me take Bella into my family. If she proves to be a problem, I will deal with her."

Corin took several moments to weigh Carlisle's offer. "Fine. You can have the female. I had best not hear of the town of Forks again in Volterra for a hundred years, Cullen."

"You won't," Dr. Cullen assured him. "Bella, come with me." Bella had removed Mike from herself shortly after Carlisle had appeared and now he took her hand and led her up the hill from the pond they had brought Mike to.

"What will happen to Edward?" Her question was answered with a horrible grinding, a keening scream, and then thick sweet smoke. "No," she whispered. "No, he was, my partner."

"I know, Bella. It will be all right. We'll teach you how to live our way. You'll be fine now. He won't taint you any longer." Carlisle wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders and led her to a large house far from town. Carlisle was wrong. The taint wasn't in Edward. Bella had changed him to help her. She wasn't Mrs. Bella Masen. Masen was Edward's name. She was Dr. Swan.

"I'll have your things brought here tomorrow," Dr. Cullen assured her. "This is my son, Jasper." He indicated the tall blonde vampire at the top of the stairs. "He can sense the emotions of others, manipulate them. This has made feeding on humans difficult for him. He was eager to try my way of life."

Bella looked the man up and down. He was broad, muscular and knew what she was feeling. She quirked a corner of her mouth up at him and he echoed it.

"Thank you for inviting me to your family, Carlisle. May I call you Carlisle?" Bella asked. She knew the Swan would be absent for a time, but she could abide that. She would return. Jasper would be an excellent partner. She could tell from the hunger in his eyes that he would not need much urging to join in her experiment. His ability to manipulate emotions would be most useful in the testing.

"Of course, Bella." Carlisle smiled at her.

* * *

_Thanks to Sharebear for the quick Beta job. I hope I make the deadline!_


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Jasper to warm up to Bella. Her emotions toward him were lusty from the start and her desirability was undeniable. She had even caught Carlisle eying her from across the room in the evenings and nights. She didn't know why he resisted his urges, but Jasper was certainly less restrained. It was only her third night in the house when he came to her room.

They had said little to one another, but little needed to be said. She heard him climb the stairs to her room, the only one on the third floor. He and Carlisle had both taken rooms on the second. She appreciated the privacy. She arranged her pictures carefully in one corner. The hand painted gifts from her class were spread over one wall and table. In the opposite corner she had her wardrobe and paraphernalia. The Swan would hide there until the time came for her to return. Carlisle had suggested getting rid of all her pretty things, but she had refused. He worried that the reminders of Edward would make life difficult for her.

It was true. Losing Edward had been terrible. She had gone to the day care today with less of spring in her step. She wore dark blue, navy instead of pastels, and her hair was loosely knotted at her nape instead of freely flowing, as usual.

"Good morning, Mrs. Masen." Jenna gave her a big hug when she came in. "What's wrong?" she asked in her tiny voice.

"I'm all right, Jenna. One of my friends went away." She tried to explain in a way the little girl could understand.

"She moved away?" Jenna's face turned down.

"Yes, he went away and he isn't coming back," Bella agreed. That was as good a description as needed for the four-year-old.

"I'm still here!" Jenna trilled and gave Bella another hug. She returned it, feeling an itching in her eyes. Tears that couldn't form were trying to.

"Yes, you are. Thank you, Jenna." Bella kissed the little girl's cheek before putting her down to fill out the attendance sheet and greet the rest of her class.

Carlisle was still at the hospital when she came home, but Jasper was back from the high school where he was pretending to attend. Bella still didn't understand how or why he posed so young. She also didn't ask. He held a book when she closed the door behind her and leaned on it. This was usually the best part of her day. The part when Edward would fill her night with passion and sex until the sun coloured the sky and she dressed for the daycare again.

She let her eyes trace Jasper's lounging form, imagining those strong arms around her, those thighs rubbing between hers, those lips on her skin. She sighed loudly and pressed off the door. She climbed quickly to her room.

It was only moments before she heard him. She opened the door just after he stopped in front of it. He was looking through the wood, but hadn't raised a hand. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers. She met his lips with all the hunger she felt, all the emptiness. She hadn't found the one she so desperately sought, and she'd lost the only one who had joined her on her journey. Her loneliness was biting and she knew he could feel it.

His arms came around her waist and lifted her off the floor. Their kiss didn't break as he carried her to the bed in the center of the room. "Yes," she murmured as he broke the kiss long enough to pull the dress over her head.

"You aren't alone," he whispered, putting his lips to the skin of her throat, her chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist, cleaving to him. She laid back on the bed and let his feelings amplify her own.

* * *

Jasper walked to her display and touched several of the pieces fashioned by tiny hands.

Bella sat on the bed watching him. "They are very dear. Those are from my favorites."

"You have favorites?" he asked.

She rose and took one of the palm prints into her hand. "Yes. This one is from Jessica. She turns eighteen tomorrow." Bella set it down again. "This one," she picked up a pipe cleaner flower, "is from Allen. He moved away from Forks two years ago." She traced a line in a picture of two stick girls. "This one is from Alice. She turned sixteen yesterday. They were all special to me. They held something in their hearts, in their minds. Something that made them – appealing. A capacity to love. She walked over to her shrine of photos now. Small faces looked back at her. She never kept pictures except from her day care classes. She followed her children as they grew, but only with her eyes.

Jasper hovered over her shoulder. "Why?"

"One of these will join me. One will accept me, all of me and join me. One will want this way of life and I will love that one for eternity." She closed her eyes, holding her wish tightly.

"How?" Jasper asked now.

"I test them. When they are old enough to understand, I ask them. I show them what I offer, and they have always declined. All of them have loved, but none would kill."

"Why would they need to?"

Bella turned to look at him. The question confused her. Because they were killers. She couldn't condemn someone who wasn't willing to kill to this life of hunger and thirst. She had done that to Edward and it had destroyed him. He was still her partner, her love, but he wasn't the gentle boy she'd met and fallen in love with. He was a monster. She tried to be a monster as little as possible.

"We feed on animals, Bella. The one you choose, they could, too."

"Animals?" she asked, still unconvinced. "And that sustains you?"

"Yes. It's incomplete; we still thirst for human blood. Still, it makes us strong enough to resist."

Bella looked at her picture of Jessica. She wouldn't have to test her, feed from her if she weren't strong enough. She could let her grow and be the woman she would be. Jessica could grow old and die. "Show me."

* * *

Bella watched Jasper kill and drink the deer. It smelled all wrong. She turned up her nose.

"You get used to it," he assured her. She doubted it. Still, she took a deer of her own on their way back to the house, to try.

Bella adapted to feeding on animals, and Jasper directed her to larger prey. She still craved the humans. In fact, she found her daily job more difficult now. With her previous diet, her craving was better sated. Bloody scrapes had always come with the territory. She hadn't had a problem before. The small amounts, the love she had for the children, it had been easy to resist. Now, she wanted human blood badly. The little scrapes were a constant test of her will. But she had _never_ fed on a child. She wouldn't start now.

The Swan continued to hide in a closet with her wardrobe. Bella was earning Carlisle's trust. She was quickly gaining Jasper's. She had wanted to test Jessica, but her time came and went. Jessica had taken to volunteering at the animal shelter. Bella thought feeding on animals wouldn't be possible for Jessica either.

It was a full year before the Swan emerged from her room. She didn't take Jasper with her this time. Her subject was a heterosexual male, Darren. She donned fishnets, dyed her hair cherry red for the night and zipped herself into black leather. She made her way to Damien's. Felix was still bouncing, perfect.

"Hello, Felix. It has been a long time."

"Swan. Where's Edward?" He looked behind her.

The Swan tried not to be overly irritated, instead merely frowning. "He has left me."

She felt a cool touch on the bare skin of her shoulder. A smile grew on her face although she never turned. "This is Jasper," she told Felix.

"Jasper is it? Cullen?" Felix squinted at Jasper.

"Whitlock," he answered. "Major."

Felix snorted. "The Swan and The Major. Whatever."

The Swan swept past Felix, her heels clicking on the floor. She found Darren at the bar and stepped up to him. "Hello."

He spat his drink and she wrinkled her nose. "Nevermind." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Jasper. He was wearing a military uniform.

"Perhaps I could serve, Ma'am?" His southern drawl brought a smile to her lips.

"Perhaps you can, Major Whitlock."

He lifted her hand to his lips. She might have to consider a change in wardrobe. His lips moved up her arm as he backed toward the dance floor. She had no idea what sort of dancing he might be planning, but she wasn't disappointed. His lips continued to trace her skin, up her shoulder now, as he put his hands to her waist, pulling her hips into contact with his. She swiveled them and stepped to his lead, never letting so much as half an inch open between their bodies.

His tongue followed her jaw now, to the peak of her chin and she bent back in his arms. His kisses landed on her throat, the hollow, between her breasts. He took the zipper in his teeth and she bent back further, listening to the teeth rasp.

He pulled very gently on her back and she straightened, his lips moving up her chest now, the inside curves of her breasts exposed.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" he whispered into her ear.

She nipped his before answering. "No. He has grown too prudish. He won't do at all." She pouted. They were drawing attention. "Perhaps we should take our party home with us?"

"Is that what you would like?" He turned her to a wall and lifted her, pinning her there with his body. He kissed the inside of her breasts and she smiled at all the eyes on them. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back with a moan. She loved playing for the crowd. Perhaps the one she sought was here and she had never known.

She rode home on Jasper's back. "Thank you. You didn't have to come."

"You wanted me to," he answered.

"Yes. I did. I don't think I'll try again for a while. It's hard without Edward."

"I don't substitute?" he asked.

"You do, but it's not the same."

Another year passed and the Swan begged to be set free again. This time she would need Jasper. Alice Brandon wasn't likely to be tempted to leave with the Swan.

"Jasper?" She stood in his doorway, already dressed.

His eyes traveled over her body and made her feel warm. "Yes, darlin'?"

"Would you come with me tonight?"

He stood and walked over to her, lifting her legs to his hips. "Of course, just indulge me first. I don't think I can walk properly yet."

Her skirt pushed up as her legs spread and she rubbed against his pants. He groaned feeling her naked there. She didn't let him take them off, rubbing against him, spreading her wetness. He growled now, moving his hands to her hair, his lips to her neck.

An hour later, they were on their way to meet Alice Brandon. The Swan had dressed Jasper in his uniform. The pants were the same, but the jacket was without shirt beneath, open. "She is going to eat you up."

"Who?" He asked.

"Alice." The Swan smiled, turning to a mirror to reapply her lipstick. "She is having a party tonight at the same club. And we're going to crash it."

"I see. And is she a killer?" he asked, leaning over the Swan and cupping her breasts in his hands.

She slid her ass down on him as she straightened. "That is what we need to find out."

* * *

"Swan."

"Felix," she purred, putting a gloved finger under his chin. "Have I ever told you how gracefully you age?"

He gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed under her hand. Her lips were almost touching his. "No."

"Mmmm," she purred and put her lips to his. "I think I'll let you ripen a few more," she teased and stepped forward onto Major Whitlock's arm.

Alice was already on the dance floor when they entered. "Isn't she amazing?" the Swan asked. "Look at how she moves. She has always loved to dance."

Jasper couldn't take his eyes from the tiny girl on the floor. Her short skirt flared as she spun. He admired the line of her arms as she folded and spread them. Her long legs carrying her around the floor.

"Go get her," the Swan taunted, nudging him toward the floor.

The Swan leaned on a table, giving everyone behind her something to gaze on. She watched Jasper. She had only danced with him on occasion and never like this. She would have to. Watching his body twist with Alice's, his crotch rubbing on her ass, looked fantastic. His hands took Alice's and wrapped them around herself, then he spun her into his chest and clung to her.

When the music stopped she held onto him. "Who are you?"

"Major Whitlock. Step outside with me?"

"Yes, anything." She was breathless. He kissed her hand before leading her from the floor. The Swan followed them out.

Jasper led her to a park bench and sat, pulling her astride him. Alice hopped up, eager. She put her hands into his hair and kissed him wildly. His hands came under her skirt, tracing the edges of her panties and making her shiver.

"Your hands are so cold," she whispered.

"Are you sure you aren't that hot?" he answered, putting his mouth to her neck now.

"Ah, no." She gasped for air.

The Swan slid onto Jasper's lap behind her. Her hands coming under Alice's blouse, cupping her breasts. "Alice," she whispered.

Alice let out a quick squeak and turned to see who was behind her. "Mrs. Masen?"

Bella smiled broadly, dropping her mask. "Yes. You remember me?"

"But – you haven't changed."

"No. I haven't. I have always been like this." She kissed Alice's arm even as Jasper continued kissing her neck.

"Oh..." Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensations. "But how?"

"Are you a killer, Alice?" Jasper asked.

She sighed. "I'll be anything you want me to be."

Bella pulled her mouth back. "Really?"

Alice nodded emphatically. "I have never felt like this. I knew he would come. I didn't see you."

Of course. Alice had seen all sorts of things when she had been little, most of which had actually come to pass. Mrs. Masen had warned her that some people might be scared of her talent and taught her to hide it for the most part. Alice's parents never questioned the daydreams of their four-year-old, but they would have when she was six or seven or eight. They never had the opportunity.

"You saw Jasper?" Bella asked now, putting her mouth to the back of Alice's neck.

"Jasper," she whispered. "Yes. I saw Jasper." Her hips circled of their own accord and Jasper pulled them down on him, rubbing against her.

"I think we've found her, Jasper. Or she's found us. I'm not sure anymore." The Swan swept her hands down, into Alice's skirt and pulled her panties tight between her legs, making her squeak again. Then she tore them off. Jasper was already loose from his pants and she sunk onto him.

"Please. Take me."

She knew what pleasures they would give her - she knew eternity would be hers. She closed her eyes and waited for their teeth to find her skin.

* * *

and so, I exorcised The Swan. God that bitch was haunting me. Thanks again to my betas, Sharebear and Cullenobsession. Thanks also to Sobriquette and Kyrene for the contest. I'm sure The Swan would never have existed without it (I could hope, right?).


	3. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
